1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved devices for instantly freezing food products through the application of gaseous materials and more particularly pertains to instantly freezing food products through the application of an appropriate gas into an enclosed chamber containing the food products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of freezing chambers for the purpose of freezing foods is known in the prior art. More specifically, freezing chambers for the purpose of freezing foods heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of instantly freezing food are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of freezing chambers for the purpose of freezing foods. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,898 to Morita discloses a quick freezing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,029 to Keller discloses a process for quick freezing and conditioning individual products, and apparatus for practicing this process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,379 to Sakai discloses a continuous quick freezing apparatus for food.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,272 to Yoshikawa discloses a freezer-refrigerator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,064 to Franklin discloses a food freezing and cool water and slush ice producer.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,723 to Kiczek discloses a method and apparatus for individually quick freezing small surface moist articles.
In this respect, devices for instantly freezing food products through the application of gaseous materials according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of instantly freezing food products through the application of an appropriate gas into an enclosed chamber containing the food products.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices for instantly freezing food products through the application of gaseous materials which can be used for instantly freezing food products through the application of an appropriate gas into an enclosed chamber containing the food products. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.